


1000 days

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: For days, Eddie’s been sitting on his couch looking at the ceiling, denying, like the denier he is.Prompt: Accidental + Domestic for days 4+5  of Buddie First Kiss Week
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769437
Comments: 24
Kudos: 212





	1000 days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/gifts).



> 1000 words for a 1000 days for a friend worth more than a 1000  
> Happy birthday, my dear
> 
> Ps: Editing this broke me

It took a little time to get them ready. 

It’s been over three years or around a thousand days from the day Eddie met Buck; the day Buck turned from a defying peacock to a purring kitten in less than 24 hours. It’s taken them some pain, but also many laughs, to get them from there to here.

Eddie thinks three years might be a lot of time, but not as much as it sounds. They’ve been through everything together, and they always pulled through. 

Tonight Eddie notices it’s one more night he hasn’t seen or heard from Buck. It’s been days and he wonders how he let this happen; how he got them back to where they started.

Buck’s picture illuminates his phone screen and Eddie jumps from the couch. He doesn’t pick it up, doesn’t have the strength to, not today. He chooses to let it go to voicemail. 

A voicemail he knows Buck won’t leave. He’ll probably just get a text in a few minutes telling him that he’s terribly sorry, something’s come up.

That’s how their conversations had been going these past days. 

Courage is escaping him since he royally screwed up. He could try to find his courage back. But not tonight. 

Tonight he will wallow in his sorrow and lick his wounds.

Admittedly it is all his fault and he has to accept his fate. 

He made a mistake and now he has to pay for his sins.

Maybe he’ll be lucky enough and Buck will just let him off the hook.

* * *

_ Eddie is leaving. He needs to go pick up Christopher from school. So he’s leaving. He can’t keep postponing leaving Buck’s place just because he needs the comfort of his best friend presence. He’s an adult and he needs to leave to go do adult things, like taxes and picking up his son from school or his own laundry. But the sight of Buck folding some clothes has got him entranced.  _

_ But no, Eddie is leaving. He stands from the couch where he’s sitting beside Buck. _

_ “Bye, babe,” Eddie whispers. He bends over, and his lips meet Bucks’ lips.  _

_ Rushing down the stairs, he can feel his lips tingling from the gentle contact. _

_ Eddie leaves.  _

_ He gets in his truck and drives away.  _

_ He’s made it two blocks down the street when he stops and mutters to himself, “bye, babe.” He groans and hits the steering wheel with his fists.  _

_ “Bye, babe,” he screams now, parroting his own words to himself. “Edmundo Diaz, how can you be such an idiot.” He knows that this will bring around some serious consequences. He needs to go back and fix this. But he can’t. And he won’t. Because he’s a coward.  _

_ Maybe Buck will let him off the hook. Deny it even happened. They can deny everything until the end of time.  _

_ Eddie for sure knows how to do it. He’s been denying his feelings for three years. He can deny them for a thousand years more. _

* * *

If Eddie has to be honest with himself, the actual issue is that Buck will most definitely not let him off the hook. He’s not letting him off the hook because he’s Buck and Buck wears his heart on his sleeve. 

So, no, Eddie won’t be let off the hook. 

Buck is only playing hide and seek with him. 

Truth be told, Buck might be hiding but Eddie is, well, not seeking. For days, Eddie’s been sitting on his couch looking at the ceiling, denying, like the denier he is.

But he’s tired too. He’s tired of pushing everything down, keeping his feelings at bay. His own body betrayed him because he is so exhausted from fighting back against every single drop of love for Buck that rolls out of his body. 

He kissed his best friend because his body knows that Buck is not only his best friend. Buck is the love of his life. 

And the sequence goes: Eddie’s mind is in denial, and his body betrays him.

Eddie decides to stop this never-ending cycle of denial and picks up his phone. The text he was expecting to receive never came through. He hears his front door open and close, and he stands up and turns around. There he is, in all his splendor, Buck, staring at him with his deep blue meaningful eyes.

“You kissed me.” Buck’s back collapses against the door, arms crossed.

“I kissed you.” Eddie thinks why deny the undeniable. They are both here and he was going to text him and ask him to talk anyway, so no reason to deny it.

“And you called me ‘babe’,” Buck raises an eyebrow and smirks. He’s frozen at the door, but he’s giving Eddie a look that he can’t interpret it to mean anything more than  _ please, be brave for us _ .

“And I called you ‘babe’, yes.”

“Are you done playing hide and seek?” Buck’s tone is impatient, dejected.

Eddie snorts as he realizes how much they think alike. “I thought you were playing hide and seek, I was just- not seeking.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Did you mean it?”

“I-” Eddie opens and closes his mouth repeatedly.

“Eddie, just tell me the truth, ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“So?”

“My stupid body betrayed me, but, yeah, of course, I meant it. It’s just-”

Buck waves him off and pushes himself off of the door. “Say no more.”

As much as Eddie feels that Buck wants him to be the brave one, he’s taken by surprise when Buck takes two strides towards him and crashes into him with all the courage he couldn’t muster in the last three years. He loses all sense of time as he melts into Bucks’ lips.

A realization hits him. He’s gotten to where he was always supposed to be. All the steps he took before, were leading to this. During a thousand days, he’s always been running to this moment, to Buck, and he’s never ever turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written with a song called Mil días by NTVG on repeat for hours


End file.
